


8AM conference call

by space_dragon



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Brett and Eddy have real jobs in this one (sorry this is a joke!), Everyone is working from home but please imagine that the reason has nothing to do with Corelli-19, M/M, This is just a silly story just for fun! Please don't hit on your coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dragon/pseuds/space_dragon
Summary: “Oh god, I should blink. When was the last time I blinked?”AU where Eddy works at a regular company. One day a new team member joins his video conference.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	8AM conference call

Eddy hated Wednesday mornings.

Wednesday mornings were when Eddy had his earliest meetings of the week. Even working from home, it took all of his strength and willpower to drag himself out of bed and put on some semblance of a professional appearance in time to dial in to a video conference call at 8 AM, this one cursed day of the week.

 _8:02_. Eddy was in a video call with a dozen other teammates, all in their individual tiles on screen, all in varying states of drowsiness. Eddy was checking his hair in his thumbnail image in the upper corner of the screen and listening absently, mic muted, as the team lead went over today’s meeting agenda.

“...and we’ll have a new team member joining us today. Looks like he’s running a bit late— ah, there he is!”

An unfamiliar name popped into the video conference. _Brett Yang_. His camera was off, so his onscreen tile displayed his profile picture, an attempt at an artistic photo of a violin laying across the top of a piano.

“Sorry I’m late,” the violin photo said.

“Not a problem,” the team lead said. “Could you introduce yourself to the team, Brett?” she asked.

“Sure,” the violin continued. “Uh, how do I turn on the camera so that you guys can see me?”

 _Nice voice,_ Eddy thought absently, while the others in the meeting played tech support to describe what buttons to click to turn the camera on.

“Ah okay, thanks, I think I got it,” said Brett, and the violin photo gave way to his face on screen.

_Oh._

_He’s cute._

“Hi, everyone. I’m Brett, I’ll be joining this project as an analyst and dialing into this meeting on Wednesdays. I’m sure I’ll have a lot of questions as I ramp up, so I appreciate your patience with me. I’m looking forward to working with you all.”

_Nice smile._

The meeting continued from there. Eddy hoped that no important decisions were being made, because he was absolutely not listening. As hard as he tried to focus, his eyes kept floating back to Brett’s tile.

 _Oh god,_ _I should blink. When was the last time I blinked? Should I turn my head a bit? It’s weird to just sit here and not move, right? What is everyone else doing? How do normal people act in video conferences, again??_

Brett was listening and nodding at something that someone had just said. Eddy’s eyes darted back to his own thumbnail.

_Is there anything embarrassing on the wall behind me? Oh god, I have so much manga in my bookshelf. Can he see it through the camera? Ugh, he probably thinks I’m the biggest nerd._

He looked back at Brett.

_I guess I’ll just turn on the blur for my background? But then he might notice that I’m trying to hide something._

Eddy slowly shifted to the left and casually placed his body between his webcam and his bookshelf.

With all of these considerations taken into account, Eddy took advantage of the fact that sightlines were hard to discern over video call, and proceeded to continue his observation of Brett.

Eddy took in the curve of Brett’s nose, the shape of his face, the downward turn of his eyes… When Brett was listening to others speak, the radiant smile from before went away, and his face became downright expressionless. But when he spoke again, that gentle voice and sweet smile always returned. When he laughed at a joke, the corners of his eyes crinkled, and it made Eddy feel warm.

 _8:29_. The meeting was wrapping up, and the team lead was summarizing next steps for the team.

“I had some questions about the last part you mentioned,” Brett said. “Who should I ask after this meeting for more information?”

“Eddy knows the most about that. Eddy, can you check in with Brett after this?”

Eddy, for the first time this morning, unmuted his mic and spoke. “Uhh.”

_Smooth._

He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d be happy to.”

Brett gave one last smile — Eddy fancied that Brett was smiling at _his_ tile on his screen — and the meeting ended.

Eddy looked forward to next Wednesday morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write about a silly thing based on a meeting experience that I had recently (also about how cute Brett is uwu). No, there were no cute people in my meeting, but I did find myself spacing out and then realizing that my background was embarrassing, and being too awkward to know what to do. Fun times!


End file.
